As part of the reconfiguration and expansion of the score of the San Diego CFAR, we wish to assure that CFAR serves as a state-of-the-art resource for investigators who may wish to use neurobehavioral and health related outcomes measures as predictors, outcome variables, or moderating variables in their various studies. To this end, the Behavioral and Health Function Core intends to provide both theoretical and practice expertise in the areas of neuropsychological assessment, research psychiatric diagnosis and assessment of mood, psychosocial Atkinson, Thomas L. Patterson, Samuel Bozzette, Robert K. Heaton, and Robert M. Kaplan- are all widely recognized experts in the fields of neuropsychiatry, neuropsychology, social psychology, behavioral medicine, and health/outcomes assessment. The core is divided into 4 components: Neurocognitive, Psychodiagnostic, Psychosocial Assessment, and Health Related Quality of Life. Each component has the capacity to provide expertise in planning research, selecting proper instrumentation, and can also provide practice assistance in developing pilot data to inform definitive new grant submissions. Because this core will interact with the existing NIMH funded HIV Neurobehavioral Research Center (HNRC), the neuropsychology component is available as a resource to CFAR at no cost. Other components are not funded by the HNRC and, therefore, require modest supplementation from CFAR for fractions of investigator time and to support part time technical personnel that can assist in training, gathering pilot data, and reviewing and/or analyzing preliminary behavioral data. In addition of the Behavioral and Health Function Core provides important deepening of CFAR's ability to be a multidisciplinary resource by adding neurobehavioral and health outcomes measurement expertise to existing and proposed basic science and biomedical cores.